Jade's Twin
by Phantom the ghostwriter
Summary: Tori is in for more than she bargained for when she gets involved with both of the West twins
1. Chapter 1

Tori's POV

Jade's twin Gigi started school and god she's just as sexy as Jade. She has long dark Auburn hair , bluish green eyes like Jade well duh they're twins , she also has a body to die for like Jade's, and her boobs are way bigger. I've had a crush on Jade for almost a year but now that Gigi is here im starting to develop a crush on her too.

" Hey Tori " Gigi says

" Hey Gigi what's up?"I asked

" Mr. Alexander assigned partners and im yours so I was wondering if I could come over so we can work on our project" she says

" Yea is around 4 ok ?" I asked

" Yes that's cool see ya then " she says walking away putting an extra sway into it

" Hey Vega what did Gigi want?" Jade asked

" We have a project for Alexander's class so she's going to come over at 4" I said

" Well thats an inconvenience " Jade says

" Why?" I asked confused

" Because we have that project for Sikowitz's class " Jade says

" Oh god Jade I completely forgot im sorry" I said

" It's fine Vega" Jade says

" Look I'll do my art project with Gigi today and Sikowitz's project with you tomorrow ok" I said

" Alright well see you in class Vega" Jade says walking away also with an extra sway

Jesus these twins are driving me crazy.

After school I rushed home to clean my room and at 4 exactly the door bell rang hmm sexy and punctual I thought. I opened the door and Gigi was standing there looking incredibly beautiful I might add.

" Hey Gigi ready to get started?" I asked

" Uh yea let's get to it " Gigi says

" Alright well follow me we're going to do the project in my room" I said

" Well lead the way" Gigi says following me up the stairs

We entered my room and i closed the door behind us so we wouldn't get interrupted by Trina when she got home.

" Nice room Tori I dig the decor" Gigi says

" Thank you your sister hates it" I said with a smirk

" Well you know Jade skulls and bones" she says

" Right ok let's get to it " I said

After 2 hours of working we were finally finished and really hungry so I went into the kitchen to grab some snacks and soda then headed back to my room where Gigi was sitting on my bed.

" Here you go " I said handing her some snacks

" Thank you all that art sure can make you work up an appetite" she says

" Right" I say

" So Tori what's going on with you and my sister?" She asked almost making me choke on my soda

" Umm nothing " I said

" It's fine Tori I know you have a crush on Jade " Gigi says

" Yes I do have a crush on Jade but lately I've been crushing on someone else which is totally wrong in this case" I said

" Why what's so wrong about it ? She asked

"because it's definitely wrong to have a crush on your crushes's twin" I said looking at the ground

" Oh well that could definitely be a problem but it doesn't have to be" Gigi says

" What is that supposed to mean?" I asked

" It means I've been crushing on you too Tori and I don't want to hurt Jade but I can't help it you're beyond beautiful, kind , funny, and a all around good person who wouldn't be attracted to you Tori" Gigi says

" Why thank you Gigi " I said

And that's when she brought her lips to mine and gave me the sweetest kiss that anyone has ever giving me but I pulled away.

" Gigi I can't it's not right" I said

" You don't belong to Jade Tori and if she can't see you for the beautiful girl you are im sorry to say it but she doesn't deserve you" She says

I hated to admit it but she was right Jade pretty much knows how I feel about her thanks to a drunken confession from Cat and she still hasn't said anything or attempted to do anything about it but here was her twin telling me everything I've been waiting to hear from Jade for forever now. So I gave into my urges and brought my lips back to Gigi's grabbing her by her face keeping her in place she deepened the kiss and battled my tongue for dominance which she won. She pulled away from the kiss and looked into my eyes she had a look of lust in her bluish green eyes. She kicked her shoes off and pushed herself further onto my bed until her back was against my headboard I followed suit planting myself between her legs and attaching my lips to hers. Gigi let out a soft sigh as our tongues once again fought for dominance and this time I won. I was so turned on and I needed some serious relief. All thoughts of Jade had been pushed to the back of my mind all that mattered to me at this point and time was Gigi whose lips were currently attached to my pulse point I let out a small moan at the feeling. Gigi's hands were caressing my lower back as she kissed my collarbone. I needed to lose this tank top so I pulled back a little and pulled the unneeded garment off and threw it on the floor. Gigi looked at me with great appreciation and then her eyes locked on my hook in the front bra I wondered if she hated them as much as Jade did? I got my answer when she unhooked it and latched on to one of my nipples.

" Mmm oh my God " I moaned out

Gigi's tongue swirled around my nipple licking at the hardened nub before her lips suctioned around it sucking it gently. She ran the pad of her thumb over the other nipple making it switched over to the other nipple giving it the same treatment and running her thumb over the other.

" Gigi please I can't take it I need you " I begged

She nodded and layed me on my back and unbuttoned my jeans ,opened them , and pulled them down and off of my legs leaving me in nothing but my blue thong.

" God you're beautiful Tori " Gigi says before spreading my legs and getting face to face with my crotch.

Gigi licked the wet spot in the middle of my thong and I almost lost it I guess she sensed it because she pulled it off me and attacked my clit with her amazing tongue.

" Ooooh fuck " I said as Gigi's lips suctioned around my hidden pebble flicking at it making it come out of its hiding place.

I bucked into her mouth trying to get more of me in there but she held me down by my hips before she spread them wide and plunged her tongue deep inside me.

" Holy fucking shit Oh my god!" I Screamed

Her tongue danced around my pussy lapping at the juices that had formed god her tongue was amazing so long and the way it hit my g spot over and over again almost made me faint but thank god that i didn't because I would've been snapped out of it because without warning Gigi plunged three fingers inside of me making me let out the loudest moan ever.

" Oh Fuck Oh god Gigi fuck me " I said

She nodded and sped up her menistrations sawing in and out of me I was losing all logical thought and my body went on auto pilot Gigi had full control of my body and she definitely knew what to do with it. She pounded into me with such force that I could feel it in my stomach.

" Ahhh uhhhh mmmm " I moaned

My walls began to tighten around her fingers my release was near.

" Cum for me Tori dont hold back just let it go " she says

And that was all it took to send me over the edge I had cum so hard I was seeing stars damn this girl was good.

" Wow that was intense" I said

" Yes that definitely was" she says putting on her boots which confused the hell out of me

" Umm where are you going?" I asked

" I gotta get going it's almost 9 and I don't need Jade and my parents sending out a search party" she says

" But don't you need to you know?" I asked

" Next time beautiful " She says giving me a quick kiss before getting up and heading out of my room.

What the fuck just happened?

The next day at school I searched for Gigi so we could talk but ran into Jade instead.

" Hey Vega why are you such a hurry?" She asked

" Im looking for Gigi " I said

" Oh" Jade says rolling her eyes

" What's wrong with you?" I asked

" Nothing I hope you find her" she says walking away

" Hey Jade are we still on for tonight?" I asked making her stop and turn around

" yea sure Vega " Jade says then walks off to class

I nodded and then walked down the hall. When I turned the corner I saw Gigi talking to a blonde girl and by the looks of it they were having a really good conversation it made my blood boil.

" Gigi " I said interrupting them

" Hey Tori what's up " She says waving bye to the blonde

" I wanted to talk to you about last night " I said

" Ok shoot" she says

" Umm I hated that I couldn't return the favor " I said

She smirked

" Well then I guess we need to change that what are you doing friday night?" She asked

" Ummm " I said

" One word "Me" " Gigi says giving me a quick kiss before walking away to class

Damn that girl knows how to get me all hot and bothered.

The day dragged and I only saw Gigi a handful of times and the final bell of the day just rang . Jade was standing by my car when I walked into the parking lot.

" Hey Jade where's your car ?" I asked

" Gigi's is in the shop so I let her take mine I told her that I'd catch a ride with you since we have that project to do is that ok?" She asked

" Yea sure that's fine come on " I Said

The ride to my house was quiet Jade kept looking at me like she wanted to say something but she decided against it. We pulled into my drive way and hopped out. I opened up the front door and let Jade in and she silently walked up the stairs to my bedroom something was wrong Jade was never this quiet. I walked in a closed the behind me Jade was sitting silently on my bed messing with the chipped nail polish on her nails.

" Jade what's wrong?" I asked

" Nothing Vega " she said

" You're lying Jade you've been unusually quiet since you got into my car and now you're sitting on my bed not saying a word I mean come on insult me or something" I said standing in front of her.

Jade still sat quietly on my bed.

" Ughh I give up I just giv" I was going to say before I was interrupted by Jade's lips being pressed to mine.

I was completely in shock but I was snapped out of it when I felt Jade's tongue tracing over my lips I reciprocated and battled her tongue for dominance which she won. I knew this was so wrong of me to kiss Jade back with everything in me considering that less than 24 hrs ago I had sex with her twin well she had sex with me ahhh whatever but I couldn't deny my feelings for Jade I've wanted her for so long and now here she was playing tonsil hockey with me massaging my breasts through my shirt I had to stop this.

" Jade mmmm Jade ahhh Jade stop" I finally got out

" What's wrong Tori did I do something wrong?" She asked raising a studded eyebrow at me

" No Jade you didn't I did " I said

" What did you do ?" She asked with a concerned look

" I can't tell you" I said looking at the floor

" You know what Vega I don't even care whatever it is it doesn't matter" Jade says

If she only knew.

Jade wasted no time attaching her lips back to mine she pulled me on top of her so that I was sitting on top of her legs. God this felt good even better than when I was with Gigi. I tangled my hand in her hair as she sucked at my pulse point it felt so fucking good that I didn't even care if she left a mark she pulled away and connected our lips once again I grabbed the sides of her face and deepened the kiss our tongues fought for dominance and this time I won. Jade's hands grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled it off of me she kissed my collarbone before kissing the top of my exposed cleavage. She reached behind me and unhooked my bra revealing my small but perky breasts to her hungry gaze . She latched on to one of my nipples and I let out a loud moan . Jade was so much different from Gigi in this department Gigi licked and sucked Jade licked,sucked, flicked,and bit which by the way felt fucking amazing. She kept that up for a few more minutes before switching to the other nipple giving it the same treatment. After she was done she lifted me up and threw me down onto the bed and snatched my shoes , jeans ,and panties off I was completely turned on and naked in front of Jade and the look on her face was one of a predator. But before she could attack my body I stopped her I didn't want a repeat of what happened with Gigi.

" Jade clothes off now" I said

She smirked taking off her leather jacket, boots, leggings, skirt, shirt, bra , and boy shorts when she was completely naked I was relieved to finally see whats been hidden under all of those damn clothes. I just stared at Jade she was definitely sexy flawless skin, great fucking tits with light brown pierced nipples, a flat toned stomach from all that working out she does, curvy hips from running, and a clean shaven pussy that probably tasted like heaven on earth. I had to have her now. I grabbed Jade and pushed her down onto the bed and straddled her.

" Eager aren't we Vega?" She asked with a smirk

"Shut up Jade " I said connecting our lips

Jade tasted like coffee and spearmint gum and Gigi tasted like coffee and strawberry bubble yum both weird tastes but Im not complaining. Jade broke the kiss and said.

" Make love to me Tori"

So I did just that I kissed Jade with everything I had and we took things slow. I kissed and caressed every inch of her body stopping to pay homage to her beautiful breasts I suckled from her like a new born and the moans I got from Jade were music to my ears and the way she arched her back and lulled her head back was so damned sexy. I continued my journey kissing down her taut stomach finally getting to where she needed me most but I had other plans i kissed her hips, thighs, down her legs , her feet , her inner thigh, and then I finally got my first taste of Jade's sweet box and she tasted like fucking magic I licked her pussy from top to bottom I couldn't get enough of her she has the sexiest moans you'll ever hear and they only spurred me on more I put my tongue inside of her as far as it would go and moved it around finding her g spot instantly Jade bucked into my mouth and grinded her hips until she couldn't anymore she came in my mouth and I lapped up whatever was left and then we switched she kissed me everywhere and pleasured me in ways that only she could and when she tasted me it felt like I had struck gold Jade's tongue is awesome I came and then she spread my legs wide and lined her vagina up with mine and began to grind into me shit it felt good 20 minutes later we were cumming again screaming eachothers name. After a few minutes of rest we hopped into my shower where we fucked eachother stupid before washing up ,drying off, and getting redressed. The rest of the time was spent working on our project. And at exactly 8 30 Gigi called Jade to let her know that she was outside we made out for a bit before she took off down the stairs and out of my front door. And that's when realization kicked in I had just had sex with Jade and I let her twin fuck me I was a horrible person and once they realized what I've been doing I'd be a dead person I shook of those thoughts and headed to bed. The next day at school was terrible I avoided Jade and Gigi I couldn't face them but I should've known that the West women weren't going to let me get away with that shit. After first period I went into the upstairs bathroom that no one really goes into to wash my hands and when I looked into the mirror and staring back at me was a sexy Gianna West with a lowcut v neck white shirt that made her tits look like implants , tight black skinny jeans, black blazer , and high heeled boots that went up to her knee.

":Are you avoiding me Tori?" She asked leaning against the bathroom wall

" Umm no why would you say that ?" I asked nervously

" Well you haven't said anything to me since yesterday and you're ignoring my texts" she says pushing off the wall and walking up to me.

" Im sorry I've just been really busy " I said

" Hmm well since you've been so busy i guess I can forgive you for ignoring me" Gigi says wrapping her arms around me holding me close as she kissed me senseless.

God why couldn't I just tell these girls no.

Gigi broke the kiss and pulled me into the big stall and locked the door behind her she grabbed me by my face and connected our lips once again I tangled my hand in her hair as our tongues battled for dominance she won of course but then I felt her hand creep up my skirt why I wore it I had no fucking clue all I know is Gigi appreciated it me for because without warning Gigi plunged three fingers inside of me making me let out a loud moan that echoed off the bathroom walls. She gave me the look to be quiet and I nodded as she fucked me silly in the bathroom stall. I came a little while later and Gigi let me out of the stall to compose myself she then washed her hands gave me a quick kiss and walked out of the bathroom. I left a little while after and went into my next class which I have with Jade. When she saw me she gave me the most panty wetting smirk she could muster and beckoned me over to her with the come hither finger I went over and sat down next to her and our teacher Mr Peter's said we're watching a movie about endangered species or something like that but I didn't care about that at all that wasnt the reason for my concern i was more worried about what Jade was going to do once the lights went off. I soon found out when Jade slid under the table god why did we have to sit all the way back here in the darkest part of the class room. Jade's cold hands caressed my thighs and sent a shiver up my spine. I tried to keep a cool head but that all went out the window when I felt my panties being moved to the side and Jade's tongue slide up my slit I hurried up and threw my hand over my mouth what the fuck was going on? This shouldn't be happening right now at least not in class. I tried to move Jade's head and shut my legs but she was too strong and once her tongue entered me I had to stop myself from screaming and It hurt my chest a little. Jade tongue fucked me until I came in her mouth and then lapped up whatever was left she fixed my panties and skirt and slid back into her seat just in time for the movie to end and the lights to be turned back on. Mr Peters rambled on about something that I wasn't paying any attention to I was to focused on Jade who had smug look on her face. The bell rang and the class filed out of the classroom including Mr Peters Jade and I both got up to leave and as i turned around Jade gave me a quick slap on my butt making me turn around.

" Jade what the fuck? What the hell were you thinking pulling something like that? We could've been caught?" I said

" Awww did little Tori not enjoy her little surprise I gave her aw how dreadful just simply dreadful" Jade says in the southern voice she uses for me.

" I dont talk like that ! And im serious Jade we could've been expelled if we were caught " I said

" Ok ok im sorry I thought we could be a little adventurous while the movie was going but since you didn't like it it won't happen again " Jade says looking off

" I'm not saying I didn't like it im just saying that if you're going to use that amazing tongue of yours I want to atleast be in a place where I can scream your name as you do so" i said wrapping my arms around her neck and connected our lips

Jade and I were so wrapped up in our make out session that we didn't realize Mr Peters had come back.

" Ummm girls you might want to do that some place else and not my classroom" he said

We expressed our apologies and left out of the classroom laughing and headed to the Asphalt for lunch and realization hit me again when I noticed Gigi sitting at our table.


	2. Chapter 2

Gigi's Pov

Tori has been acting really weird lately and you can bet your ass that it has something to do with my sister. Tori probably feels guilty for sleeping with me because she still has feelings for Jade but soon I'll make her forget all about her. I'll just play it cool for now but when it's all over Tori will be mine. Lunch time came and I decided to sit at the gangs table just to see Tori but as soon as I sat down I instantly regretted it that fucking puppet that accompanies Robbie aggravated the shit out of me with his offensive remarks I see why Jade is constantly throwing him into the trash can and to add more insult to injury I see Tori walking over with Jade looking a little too chummy for my liking but I kept a cool head and shrugged it off until she looked at me as if she'd been caught stealing cookies out of the cookie Jar. That look sparked my interest and made me wonder what the hell she'd done.

" Hey brat what the hell are you doing here you usually go off campus for lunch?" Jade asked

" I decided to stay here today and hang out with you guys hey Tori" I said

" Hey Gigi" Tori says not really making eye contact with me.

Something was definitely going on and I was determined to find out what that something was. Lunch passed and the rest of the day dragged I saw Tori a couple times but when I tried to talk to her she quickly went to class I hated to be ignored so after school I was going to make sure she never ignored me again. I mean we just fucked in the upstairs bathroom for God's sake now she's acting as if I don't even exist but not ever again. After school ended I rushed home to get showered and redressed I made sure I looked absolutely breath-taking. I went into my closet and grabbed my special bag of tricks and treats and headed for the door but before I could get there I ran into mother.

" Hey good looking where you going?" Mom asked

" Out to see a friend " I said

" Gianna I want you home at a decent hour tonight" Mom says

" But mom its Friday" I said

" Yes i know but im going on business trip and I dont want you or Jade out at all hours of the night and I will be video chatting the both of you later and if one of you is missing you're both grounded" Mom says

" But Mom!' I said

" No buts " Mom says walking up the stairs to her room

I grabbed my keys and walked out of the door. I jumped into my silver Mustang and drove off to Tori's house. Once I got there I saw that Tori's car was in the driveway I smirked and got out of the car and walked up the path to the front door. I rang the door bell and a few seconds later Tori answered the door and boy did she look shocked.

" Gigi what are you doing here?" She asked nervously

" I came over here to find out the real reason why you've been ignoring me and dont give me that you've been busy shit because you're obviously not busy now but I think I know what it is though Tori" I said

" Since you're so smart Gigi what is it then?" She asked

" You've been fucking Jade too" I said

Tori's face went pale confirming my suspicion.

" I knew it that avoiding us both you creeping around like some thief in the night wow Tori just couldn't rest til you had us both huh" I said

" Gigi look im sorry I couldn't resist I've had feelings for Jade long before you came into the picture just please don't tell her it'll break her heart" Tori says

" Dont worry Tori I won't tell her anything but it wont be too long before she figures everything out but until then you're going to do what I tell you do exactly when I tell you to do it since you decided to be a slut and put us both in a fucked up predicament " I said

" What are you going to do?" She asked through tears

" Well Tori you're just going to have to find out how much time do we have before your parents and Trina get home?" I asked

" They won't be home until sunday" she says

" Great shall we?" I asked extending my hand to her

She took it and then we went upstairs to her bedroom and once wewere inside I closed the door behind us and locked it. I sat my bag down and kneeled down beside it opening it and pulling out some restraints.

" Strip and get on the bed" I ordered

" But Gigi" Tori tried to get out before i interrupted her

" No buts Tori you thought you could get away with messing around with me and Jade both and not get caught you played us both and now you're going to pay for it I mean better me than Jade because god knows you'd be strapped to a metal operating table being dysected by a pair of her scissors" I said

" It's funny how you care so much about Jade now especially after I told you I had feelings for her but it still didn't stop you from fucking me did it Gigi ?" She asked

After she said that something in me snapped.

" Shut the fuck up Tori because you weren't complaining at all when I was fucking you in your bed and that bathroom and you weren't concerned about Jade at all when my tongue was deep in your snatch where were your feelings for Jade then huh ? So dont try to guilt trip me into feeling bad Tori because I recall you saying you had feelings for both of us" I said walking over to her with the restraints.

" Lay down " I said to her

She complied with what I asked her to do so I took the restraints and tied her legs and arms to her bed and after I was done I just looked at her she looked sad but I didn't give a shit she had to learn her lesson she couldn't toy with people's hearts for her own selfish reasons. I went into my backpack and pulled out my cat o nine tails and looked at it and then I turned to look at her before bringing the whip down hard onto her stomach.

" Ahhh Fuck!" She Screamed

Another one came down.

" Ahhhh" she yelled

Another came down

" Fuck Gigi" she says

Another.

" Ahhhh mmmm fuck" she moaned

Jade was right Tori was a masochist. I hit her a few more times until she was nothing more than a moaning mess then I went back into my back pack and pulled out some nipple clamps, a ball gag, and a 10 inch dildo complete with harness.

" Now Tori I hope you're ready because this is definitely going to be a bumpy ride" I said

I took the ball gag and put it on Tori along with the nipple clamps she Screamed bloody murder at first but after a while she got used to it. I stripped down to my bra and thong and put the harness on feeling the dildo hit my thigh as I walked over to the bed and climbed on to it. I stared down at Tori again and this time she didn't look scared she looked turned and ready to fuck. So I obliged her lining up at her entrance and slowly pushed inside of her making her moan through the ball gag. I kept up the slow pace for a little while before Tori begged for more incoherently so I sped up my menistrations on her moving in and out of her like a train going into a tunnel. Tori's head lulled back as she took everything I'd given her. Her face contorted and her body jerked violently as i pumped faster than I had ever done before Tori came long and hard screaming out her climax through the ball gag. I reached down and pulled the ball gag off of her giving her a chance to catch her breath. I took the harness off and just sat on the bed lost in my thoughts

" This can't happen again Tori" I said getting up to put my clothes back on and releasing her from the restraints

" What?" She asked with a confused look

" You heard me we're done here go be with Jade" I said

" I can't fucking believe you! You waltz your ass in here ,you yell at me for sleeping with Jade , you call me a slut, you fuck me, and now you're going to walk your ass out of here well I don't think so not this time." Tori says

" Tori we're done it's over " I said

" Not by a fucking long shot you're not going anywhere Gigi " Tori says getting in my face

" Tori look we had fun but its done" I said grabbing my jeans

" It's not over until I say it's over see the problem with you and Jade is you both think I'm stupid I know for a fact that she sent you to seduce me but fucking wasn't in the plan you went rogue and did that because you couldn't help yourself you had to beat Jade to the punch so if she ever asks how far did you get you'll say I wanted you so badly that you had to give me what I wanted it's really pathetic Gigi because like it not you're jealous of your own twin" Tori says

" That's not true im not jealous of Jade " I said

" That's bullshit and you know it Jade has always gotten everything you've ever wanted your parents attention, talent, and boys and girls that you liked. I heard Beck liked you first before they sent you away to take care of your sick grandmother and when you came back Beck was in the arms of Jade." Tori said

She was right Jade stole Beck from me I remember being crushed because I really liked him.

" But now here you are with me and you finally got one up on Jade you had me first, you admitted your feelings first , and now you're going to let me make love to you for the first time. You're my first in command Gigi no matter what happens between Jade and I I'll always come back to you because I care about you deeply and I dont want this to end between us." Tori says

" What about Jade?" I asked

" Don't worry about her she doesn't matter right now all that matters is us" Tori says wrapping her arms around me holding me as she kissed my shoulder and neck.

" What's going to happen when she finds out ?" I asked

" Dont worry she won't " Tori says in a husky but sexy voice

She made love to me for the first time and even though this might not be real I was going to enjoy the ride.


	3. Chapter 3

Tori's POV

Gigi was completely under my power now and sooner or later so would Jade. they thought they could play me Jade sent Gigi to seduce me but Gigi's so fucking stupid she couldn't see past what she wanted to even do that right. Jade would be a little bit harder to break but if they want want to play we can play. pretty soon I'll have two sexy lap dogs.

After Gigi left I thought about how I would go about making them both my little sexual play things but my thoughts were interrupted by my phone ringing.

Incoming Call: Jadelyn West

Here we go

" Hello " I said

" Hey Baby what ya up to " Jade asked

" Nothing just laying here what are you up to?" I asked

" Looking for an escape but since my mom hasn't video chatted Gigi and I im pretty much stuck until she does or we'll both be grounded" Jade says

" Well we can't have that now can we?" I asked in sultry tone

" No we can't and plus I'm so wound up it would be a shame if I couldn't have my wicked way with you when I wanted to " Jade says in a husky but sexy voice

" That would be a shame wouldn't it? Why are you so wound up anyway ?" I asked

" Well I've been thinking of you since we left school" Jade asked

" Really? I've been thinking of you also" I said

" Really what kind of thoughts were thinking of Tori?" She asked

" Things that I rather tell you in person or show you more like" I said

" I rather you show me too but since im stuck on house arrest I guess we're just going to have to settle for phone sex " she says with a chuckle.

" Phone sex huh?" I asked

" If you're down" Jade says

"Im game" I said

" So what are you wearing right now?" She asked

" Black tank and some short black sweat shorts" I said

" Mmmm sounds sexy " Jade says

" What about you?" I asked

" Sports bra and pajama shorts " Jade says

" Mmm take it off...slowly" I said

" I will if you will " Jade says

" how about I'll take yours off and you can take off mine" I said getting out of my clothes until im completely naked.

" Sounds good to me I want you to lay back on the bed and spread your legs for me show me that pretty pussy of yours " She says

" Ok what do you want me to do now sexy?" I asked

" Rub your clit slowly as I watch" Jade says

" Why don't you rub yours as well we can watch eachother" I said

" You got it baby" Jade says

" Thats right rub your clit baby and get nice and wet for me mmmm" I moaned as I rubbed my own clit

" Mmmm Uhhh take your free hand and pinch your nipples get them good and hard and I'll do the same" Jade says

" Mmm Fuck Jade " I said as I pinched and tweaked my nipples

" Fuck Tori now take three fingers and insert them in that tight wet little pussy of yours " Jade says

" Ahhhhhh Uhhhh mmmm fuck Jade yes put three fingers into your mouth and suck on them and them ram them inside of your pussy" I said

" Ahhhh holy shit fuck Tori I want you to fuck yourself can you do that for me baby I want you to make yourself cum all over your fingers " Jade says

" Mmm Oh my God I want you to fuck yourself Jade and use your free hand to play with your asshole fuck both holes until you cum long and hard" I moan out

" Holy fucking shit im so close Tori " Jade moaned

" Me too baby fuck yourself harder so we can cum together" I moaned out

" Ahhh uhhhh mmmm fuck im going to Holy Shiiiiitttttt im cumming!" Jade Screamed

I pumped in and out of myself faster until that familiar tug pulled at my stomach.

" Ahhh Fuck yes Oh My God Jaaaadddeee!" I Screamed as my climax hit

" Fuck that was the greatest phone sex ever" Jade says trying to catch her breath

" Definitely " I said

" Jade mom's on the phone! " Gigi yells

" Oh shit Tori I have to go the warden's on the phone see ya tomorrow?" She asked

" Sure good night Love" I said

" Good night baby" Jade says as she gets off the phone.

God talking to her makes this harder. I care about Jade I really do but she set her own twin up to seduce me when she could've just done it herself. I just need to sleep on it and hopefully my mind will be made up of what I want to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Jade's Pov

Tori and Gigi think im oblivious to their little situationship I'm not bothered by it Tori's in love with me and no matter how hard Gigi tries she'll never be able to make Tori love her as much as she loves me. I wrapped up my phone sex session with Tori and went into the study where Gigi was waiting with the phone so we could talk to our mother.

" Well hello mother did you make it there safe? " I asked

" As a matter of fact I did Jadelyn why were you so late getting to the phone?" She asked

" I was taking a piss mom if you really want to know" I said making Gigi laugh.

" Jadelyn! I will not tolerate that kind of language from you" Mom said

" " Well you asked mom so I told you"I said with a smirk

" Well I guess I did didn't I are you behaving yourselves ?" She asked us

" As much as we can mother" Gigi said

" Well alright I'll see you girls later I'm meeting Janice for drinks before we go over some paperwork" Mom said

" Have fun with your lush friend mom talk to you later" I said

" Have fun Mom" Gigi said.

" Goodbye Girls" Mom says getting off the phone.

" So how was she Gigi?" I asked

" How was who Jade?" She asked

" Don't play stupid Gianna I know you've been fucking Tori" I said

" You dont know shit " Gigi said

" Trust me Gigi I know everything I'm not mad just a little disappointed that you fell for the fucking okey doke you think Vega didn't already have this shit planned out the moment she found out what we were doing Vega is really intelligent she just acts like her brain is made of sparkles and sunshine like Cat sometimes" I said

" So what do we do ?" Gigi asked

" We play along with her little charade for a while and then we'll hit her with the boom" I said

" What if she wants to choose between us?" She asked

" We'll tell her we're a package deal haha" I said laughing

Gigi rolled her eyes and walked away.

" Aww come on Gigi I was just kidding" I said but she was already gone.

I decided to get out of here and go see Vega I was beyond turned on. I hopped in the shower , got out grabbing a wife beater and some sweats throwing them on along with some black nikes , and headed out . I drove the 3 blocks to Vega's house and parked my car up the street. I hopped out of the car and ran to the side of her house where here window was and climbed the tree that led to said window. Once I got to the top of tree I opened the window and climbed inside to see an already sleeping Vega laying comfortably in her bed. I went over to her door making sure it was locked because I wouldn't want her cop father to bust in on what he might assume is an attempted rape of his baby girl. After I slipped out of my clothes I walked over to the bed and slowly pulled the covers off of Vega who was laying in nothing but her bra and underwear as if she knew I was coming to fuck her. I shook her a little and she began to stir I shook her a little bit more and she finally opened her eyes.

" Jade?" She asked groggily

" Shhhh you have to be quiet you wouldn't want to wake anyone up now would you?" I asked

She shook her head no and I leaned foward and captured her lips in a slow and passionate kiss. Vega reciprocated and deepened the kiss battling my tongue for dominance of course I won. I reached behind her and unhooked her bra pulling it off of her body. I continued to kiss her as I played with her nipples pinching and tweaking them until they were hard. Tori let out a satisfied sigh as I laid her down and latched onto one of the hardened nubs and going into her underwear to play with her clit.

" Mmmm Jade " Tori Moaned silently

I switched over to the other nipple giving it the same treatment still rubbing circles around her clit. Watching Tori become undone in front of me sent chills through every fiber of my being. I pulled my hand out of her underwear much to her annoyance but when she saw me take off my bra and boy shorts she quickly shed hers. I spread her legs and climbed between them lining our pussies up and began to grind into her. We both let out silent moans as we sped up our movements. Tori grabbed a hold of my breasts and squeezed making me arch into her hands. She leaned forward and latched onto one of my nipples while pinching and tweaking the other. Tori suckled from me like a baby I as I grinded faster into her. Tori's pussy juices splashed beneath me making it extra slippery when we grinded and rode each other . Tori switched over to my right nipple giving it the same treatment. I was close and seeing how fast Tori was grinding into me I knew she was too. Tori let go of my nipple with a pop and brought her hand in between us ramming threefingers inside of me.

" Ahhh Shit" I moaned silently.

I returned the favor by ramming three fingers inside of her making her yelp at the feeling . We rode eachothers fingers until we both came before passing out and falling asleep. Daylight came waking me up out of my peaceful slumber and that's when I realized I had stayed too long and Trina would be coming to wake Tori up for school in a little while since I might've gotten us all Saturday detention . I maneuvered my arm from under Tori's body and quickly got up and got dressed. I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before going out the window and climbing down the tree racing to my car so I could get ready for detention. After I got home I ran inside going straight for the shower. After I got out I through my hair in a messy bun, applied some dark make up with blood red lipstick, Threw on a pair of skinny jeans , a tight tank top, my leather Jacket, and my black combat boots. I headed back out the door jumping into my car and headed to Hollywood Arts. I pulled into the schools parking lot and parked my car. I headed inside and went to the library where detention was being held. When I walked in sure enough the gang was all here but my only concern was Tori who looked great in her tight sleeveless purple dress , purple Converse, a long gold star necklace, light make up, and slightly curled hair. When she looked up at me she smiled the sexiest fucking smile that I have ever seen. And before I had time to enjoy it my twin walked in . Gigi wore a tight white V neck shirt with her Sons of Anarchy motorcycle vest, tight black skinny jeans, with her black combat boots. If her hair was black she'd be my carbon copy.

" Hey twin" She said

" Gigi" I said dryly

She smirked and walked over to Tori giving her a hug and sitting down next to her. My blood boiled everything I told Gigi last night was bullshit I wanted her to back the fuck off but because Tori fucked her too I had to keep up this fucked up charade. I sat down next to Cat and that's when Dickers walked in.

" Alright Shit bags this is detention you will sit here until 2 if you break any of the rules I'll own your asses until the end of the year and when I say this I mean you West. He said

" Which one there's two of us remember" I said with a smirk making the rest laugh

" Then Im talking to you" he said.

" But what if I fuck up are you still going to punish my twin for it?" Gigi asked with a smirk

" I'll just punish you both" he said

" But that's not fair if I didn't do anything" I said

" Jesus I'm getting a headache just dont do anything stupid ill see you at 2" Dickers says leaving the room

" Asshole" I said

" So what are we going to do until 2?" Cat asked

" I have an Idea " Beck says holding out a baggy filled with pre rolled joints.

" We can't smoke that in here what if Dickers comes back?" Tori asked

" He won't he usually takes off until 2" I said.

" We can go in the hidden room" Andre says

" Well let's go " Gigi says following Beck , Andre, Cat , and Robbie to the library's hidden room.

Before Tori could follow I grabbed her hand and spun her around to face me capturing her lips in a kiss . Tori reciprocated and deepened the kiss . I grabbed her tight little ass as we continued our make out session. Tori broke the kiss and pulled away from me with a goofy grin heading into the hidden room. I followed suit and went into the room where the rest of them were already smoking. After passing around 3 joints we were all pretty stoned and hungry thank god the hidden room had hidden snacks or we'd all die from the munchies. I sat back in the recliner eating a bag of cool ranch Doritos watching the rest of them play some board game they found in the closet. I decided to play Candy Crush until it was time for us to head back in the library. At about 1 : 45 we went back into the library and waited for that idiot Dickers to come back and release us. Tori came and laid her head on my shoulder much to my twins annoyance.

" Come back to my place after this no one will be home" She whispered

I smirked and nodded my head and when Dickers released us I headed straight for my car and Vega hopped into her Dad's car and pulled out of the parking lot. Yes Vega finally got her license which is really good for me now we can have late night rendezvous's and fuck on top of the car if we wanted. I pulled into the Vega's driveway and ran up the path to her front door and opened it but what I saw after I closed the door pissed me off. Standing next to Tori was my fucking twin.

" Vega what the fuck is this what is she doing here?" I asked furiously

" Tori what the fuck is Jade doing here?" Gigi asked with just as much anger.

" I thought we'd have a little fun" Tori said

" Fun? Tori what the fuck I demand to know what the fuck is going on!" I screamed

" Yea Tori what the fuck is this?" Gigi asked

" I'm giving you both the opportunity to have me right now that's what this is I mean you both want me so why don't you both come and show me how much" Tori said

" What the hell I'm not doing that Im not sharing you with Gigi" I said

" Haha FYI Jade you already are sharing me with Gigi you can cut the bullshit act because im pretty sure you figured that one out by yourself considering you were the one who sent her over here to seduce me right Jade?" Tori asked

I went pale how the fuck did figure all this out.

"I'll take that as a yes so I'll tell you what Jade you, Gigi, and I are going to have some fun because seeing you both today put me on edge and Im talking the good kind" Tori said

" Don't we have a say in this?" Gigi asked

" Not at all" Tori said

" Fuck this I'm leaving" I said

" Well go head Jade leave Gigi will have me all to herself but honestly if you leave Jade dont ever come back" She said

That broke my heart I love Tori I really do and because of my stupidity and carelessness I drove her to do this . I hate fucking sibling rivalry why did I have to tell Gigi to seduce her I could've just done the shit myself why in the fuck would she even listen to me in the first place she's older than me by 3 minutes. I had no choice but to stay and face the music.

" So are you leaving or staying Jade ?" Tori asked from behind me.

" Staying" I said just above a whisper.

" That's my girl" Tori whispered into my ear.

" Now shall we ladies" Tori said going up her stairs

Gigi and I took a look at each other and followed Tori up the stairs to her bedroom.

" Im sorry Jade" Gigi whispered to me

" Me too Gigi" I whispered back to her.

Once we were both inside Tori's room she closed the door and locked it.

" Alright Jade you sit here and Gigi you get on the bed" Tori said

" Wait a minute I thought you wanted us both at the same time " I said

" I do but first you're going to learn a lesson Jade never send someone else to do your dirty work " She said grabbing Gigi by the arm and throwing her on the bed.

I felt my eyes tear up I couldn't let this to my sister it was my fault.

" Tori don't it was my fault I should've never gotten Gigi involved in this I sent her to seduce but I didn't know it was going to this far and you're right I should've done it myself because I love you so much but I was an ass to you in the beginning so I didn't think that you would ever reciprocate my feelings but now that I know you do feel the same way all I can say is that im so sorry but please Vega dont make me watch you make love to my sister" I cried

" You really mean that Jade?" Tori asked with the malice disappearing from her voice.

" Yes Tori so I'm begging you please let Gigi go this is between you and me" I said

" Ok Jade but I have to tell you I have feelings for both you and Gigi but Im in love with you I always have been and that's why I called Gigi over here too to break things off between her and I so what Im really trying to say is" Tori said before she was cut off by Gigi

" You've been set up" Gigi said with a smirk

" What ?" I asked furiously

" We set you up Gigi and I both" Tori said

" That's right twin you've been punk'd" Gigi said

I was fucking furious but I deserved it I know now that I should of just asked Tori myself.

" Alright you got me you two but now you have 10 seconds to run " I said pulling out my scissors.

Gigi and Tori took off running down the stairs with me hot on their tails. Hey they played a joke on me I thought I should play a little dangerous joke on them. After about an hour of chasing them Tori kissed Gigi goodnight and She and I went upstairs but because Tori felt that we should try and work on our new found relationship that we should refrain from having sex for a while I agreed. Tori told me she still liked Gigi alot so we worked out a plan for Gigi to be with Tori on the weekends when she wasnt with me so I guess I end up sharing after all.


	5. Chapter 5

Tori's Pov

It's been three months since Jade and Gigi decided to share me so to speak and honestly I was tired of it. All they did was fight over what day we'd hang out or who was going to be with me that day it was too much. I really want to just be with Jade but I dont want to hurt Gigi so today when I see Jade im going to tell her how I feel. Jade was supposed to be here around 12 so that we could watch horror movies but she hadn't shown up yet.

" Hey Tori you gotta see this hurry up " Trina says

I reluctantly get up and head up the stairs to Trina's room.

" What is it Treen?" I asked

" Well it seems like the West twins are out with some hotties right now" Trina says

What the hell was going on here? Jade was supposed to be here with me watching movies not be out with some skanks in Northridge.

" Trina I'll be back " I said

" Where are you going?" She asked

" I'll tell you later" I said leaving out her room and heading down my stairs

I grabbed my keys and headed out to my car. I got into my car , put the key in the ignition, and zoomed out the driveway . How could they do this ? I thought they were cool with our agreement now they're off cheating with some bimbos from Northridge. I pull up across the street and see Jade and Gigi talking to the girls I turn the ignition off and hop out of my car and rush over to them interrupting their conversation.

" What the hell do you two think you're doing!?" I asked

" Jesus Vega what the hell are you doing here?" Jade asked

" The question is what the hell are you doing here you're supposed to be at my house watching movies but no you're here with these two idiots who could probably give you both the clap" I said angrily

" Well excuse us but we're..." One of the girls said but was cut off by me

" I don't care who the hell you are" I said to the girl

" Tori calm down it's not what you think" Gigi said

" Don't tell me to calm down Gigi and I think you both need to tell me what's going on here" I said

" Vega this is Kate and Marlo they run a twin magazine and they just offered me and Gigi a chance to be in their magazine " Jade says

I blushed the color of strawberries and instantly felt bad and stupid for jumping to conclusions. I backed up slowly and ran to my car, got inside , turned on the ignition, and got the hell out of there. The last thing I saw in my rearview mirror was a pissed off Gigi and an even more pissed off Jade but I couldn't bring myself to worry about that right now. I stopped a couple of places before I headed home and when I walked through the door my heart dropped sitting on my couch were two very pissed off twins.

" Bout time you made it home we were beginning to worry Vega" Jade said

" Yea Tori where have you been?" Gigi asked

" How the hell did you guys get here so fast and who let you in?" I asked

" Trina" Gigi said

" Nevermind that were the ones asking the questions here now where have you been Vega?" Jade asked

" I went a couple of places and then I came home" I said

" I called you 7 times Vega why didn't you answer were you too embarrassed to face me?" Jade asked

I could only nod

" Well you should be embarrassed Vega you almost cost Gigi and I the magazine cover but luckily for us Kate and Marlo thought the whole thing was hilarious and decided that we'd be perfect for the cover" Jade says

" Well that's good right?" I asked getting a sour look from the twin girls

" Look guys I'm sorry can you both forgive me?" I asked them

They Iooked at each other and devilish grins crept onto their faces. I gulped because I had no idea what I was in for. The twins came towards me one grabbing me by my legs and the other grabbing my arms walking me out of my bedroom as I kicked and screamed. The terrible twins took me to my backyard where my pool was.

" Guys no please not the Ahhhhh!" I screamed as they threw me into the pool

" Have a nice swim Tori " Gigi said

" Yea Vega Later" Jade says as they walked into the house and out of the front door

I was beyond pissed I was so going to get them back. A week had passed since the incident with the pool and I've been giving Jade and Gigi the silent treatment the whole time. I was secretly plotting and my plan was just about finished.

No One's Pov

Jade and Gigi stayed late for a play after school so I snuck over to their house to put my plan into action. I saw the lights on Jade's car as she pulled into the driveway and I watched as her and Gigi got out. The twins walked through the front door.

" Gigi I think went too far by throwing Vega in her pool" Jade said

" I was thinking that too but she almost cost us that magazine cover Jade" Gigi said flipping on the light switch but realized that light wasn't coming on.

" What the hell?" Gigi asked

" What's wrong?" Jade asked

" The lights not coming on" Gigi said

" Shit we gotta go fix the breaker again " Jade says pulling out her phone and turning on her flashlight.

Tori was listening in on the conversation and got a wicked smirk on her face as she went through the secret door that led to girls basement. Gigi and Jade made their way down the basement steps and opened the door. Jade walked over to breaker and used the light from her phone to flip the switches the lights came back on and Jade closed the box. Gigi noticed a rope hanging next to the box

" Jade where did this rope come from?" She asked

" I don't know maybe dad put it there but take from by the breaker just in case it sparks " Jade says

" Ok " Gigi said pulling the rope from around the breaker box

But what happened after freaked the twin out the rope was snatched violently out of her hand and loud winding sound was heard all around the basement.

" What the fuck!?" Gigi yelled

" Where the fuck is that sound coming from?" Jade asked

" I don't know " Gigi said

The winding sound slowed down and eventually ceased making a loud clicking noise. The twins walked over slowly to where the clicking sound was heard but really couldn't see where it was coming from.

" It's not over here " Jade says

But when Gigi looked up on the rafters she saw what had made the noise and before she could warn Jade the ball launcher had shot out balloons at a fast speed filled with sticky slime pelting the girls.

" Ahhh !" Gigi screamed as the balloons hit her

Jade tried to run but slipped and fell causing the balloons to hit her upper body and hair. The twins tried their hardest to get to their feet but kept slipping on the slime. After the balloons subsided the twins were covered in broken balloons and slime and to add more insult to injury feathers were released covering them. Tori walked from behind the trap door and looked at the pathetic twins who were still trying to get to their feet.

" Awww how cute chickens" She said as I recorded the sight before me

" Vega!?" Jade asked

" Tori?" Gigi asked

" Correct " Tori said

" You did this?" Gigi asked

" Guilty " Tori said with a smirk on her face

" Vega so help me God" Jade tried to get out but was cut off by Tori.

" What are you going to do Jade you can barely stand and you might not want to threaten me I have the whole video of this prank " Tori said

" You wouldn't dare" Jade said

" Try me" I said

" Alright Tori you got us back now can we go back to normal" Gigi said

" Well alright" I said

I spent the rest of the night icing the Twins down to stop some of the soreness. After that the three of us cuddled up on the couch until we all fell asleep.


End file.
